Talk:Percusa
OMGOMGOMG They reinstated the Percusa page?? Did they reinstate the images, too? Man, the Percusa page purge was one of the reasons I stepped back away from SporeWiki (along with the Kazea, Naucean, Xx, Dasofwhatevers, et cetera). It's really great to see this information again... now if only I could find archives of the original story, too. I am reaaaally glad to see this info again. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Under my request, Wormulon restored the Percusa/Reathler article, since they operate in your fictional universe. Most of the photos of Velara were recovered, though a few apparently can't be found. If the Percusa had an image, he didn't restore, I think, because something about "rude ASCII art" or something, I'm completely clueless and I might be misinterpreting what he said. You might want to check his talk page, it has the full conversations about restoring your stuff. I have two questions for you. First, you wouldn't happen to know what pages of yours got purged on SporeWiki would you? It's a pretty painstaking task to shift through all the pages via checking every red link. Second, which two sapients were abducted by the Permitted during the Velara crisis? I'm trying to figure out which sapient races of Velara became extinct or whether they are still around but barely clinging on to existence. No Offense 3:18 May 8, 2013 :The Percusa artwork was actually really well done, like a professional sketch, almost. Possibly drawn by the same guy who had drawn the Zebodi (a species story inspired by my Aurix one). That being said, someone might have also uploaded vandal art over the original image (just a Percusa standing, facing sideways), I suppose, which may or may not have been what Wormulon might be only able to see (never had to restore an image before). That "Rude ASCII Art" more closely resembles the Dasofwhathaveyous, though their art was simply very badly "photoshopped" images into MSPaint with the "Dasofs" themselves being essentially just red stick figures; but that was the entire point behind them (I wonder if they're still up on Gaming Steve..?). As for your questions...: #I am not 100% certain what has been purged there, though I could run through the list and see what I know in my heart of hearts to have described somewhere, and check the links to see if it was on SporeWiki (which it very well should be since that was my primary wiki back in the day). #The Percusa were, obviously, one. I believe the other one was the Reathler. As far as I recall, the Riktik were created specifically as a way to "kill off" the Percusa and its storyline because the secondary writer (El_Carlit0) decided they were tired of doing it; JediMaster had quit a while before that, maybe even a year earlier. Upon writing that story bit I recall being uncertain as to whether I was going to bring in the Riktik or not, as they were, from how I read Carlito's story portion, little more than Terathans (image appears to be of fan art but is the only real image of a Terathan I can find through my greatly-preferred search engine; I am pretty sure Terathans in Ultima Online have human heads, not salamander ones). — Somarinoa (talk) 20:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC)